A Royal Duel
by baddums
Summary: My own ideas of what happens following the royal wedding up until I decide I want to end the book
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sherwood Smith is the sole owner of characters, places, and things mentioned in the book(s) Crown Duel. Some activities belong to her as well, although most interactions are of my own creation.  
  
I finished my first tale expecting to live a quiet life with my new husband, and the king of our land, Vidanric. For clarification, my first tale is a detailed description of my activities during the revolt against our late King Galdran. I was a barefoot countess running through the mountains amongst the mysterious Hill Folk. After my father died, my older brother, Branaric, and I found ourselves in a struggle for the crown. In the midst of our actions, I started a rather negative acquaintance with my very own, Vidanric Renselaeus, at the time the Marquis of Shevraeth. I did not want anything to do with him, nor his own secret plans to overthrow Galdran. In the final battle with Galdran, Galdran was slain by Vidanric, but not until after Galdran had knocked me clear out of my horse's saddle.  
After Galdran's death, our country, Remalna, was without a ruler. I removed myself back to my family's castle in our little county of Tlanth and busied myself with remodeling my home. Things were looking positively amazing, and then, Branaric showed up. I was excited to see my brother, and then I realized: he was not alone. He had brought a lady and the detested Marquis along with him. I eventually found out that Branaric and his lady, the Lady Nimiar, were engaged to be married. After a few weeks of company, Branaric, Nimiar, the Marquis, and I all departed for the capital.  
Court was not an easy time for me, although I had secret alliances everywhere attempting to make my stay at Court thoroughly enjoyable. I discovered that I had a secret admirer, but relations continued to be rocky with the Marquis. Eventually, another plot for acquiring the crown was discovered, this time involving the late King's family. My family spy, Azmus, informed me of the details, including a plan to murder off most of the Hill Folk. I departed for the Hill Folk, not knowing that the Marquis himself was riding to stop the rebellion. I caught up to the mysterious rider ahead of me and was startled when I discovered that the mysterious rider was the Marquis. The two of us departed for our intended destinations, and after another battle resulting with the defeat of Galdran's family, we were reunited. I knew that I needed to apologize to the Marquis, and after I did so, I discovered that he was my secret admirer.  
I ended my first memoir stating that Vidanric and I were married and then coronated on New Year's Day. Not long after our wedding, Vidanric and I settled into the "normal" life of a royal couple. Vidanric, if I may say so myself, is a wonderful man, husband, and ruler. It was on his Name Day that I revealed to him my desire to learn magic, as well as the anticipated birth of a royal child: our child. 


	2. A Day for Celebration

Disclaimer: Sherwood Smith is the sole owner of characters, places, and things mentioned in the book(s) Crown Duel. Some activities belong to her as well, although most interactions are of my own creation.  
  
After Vidanric discovered that I was pregnant, it seemed that his strong love for me intensified several times over. I truly love my husband, and I am honored to carry his child. We plan to name our child Alaerec, after Vidanric's father if it is a boy, or Elestra, after his mother if it is a girl. It was common news that the Queen of Remalna was with child. Vidanric helped the news spread like wildfire. The day after his Name Day, Vidanric was ready and dressed before first green, gently caressing my face in an attempt to wake me. I began to stir and slowly opened my eyes to see his handsome face above mine.  
"Good morning, my love. Are you well enough to be dressed?" he meekly asked.  
My mood snapped instantly and I raised one questioning brow. "Why? I seem perfectly capable of wearing clothing to the best of my knowledge."  
"The Healer warned me about mood swings," he mumbled to himself while still audible enough for me to hear. "I merely wanted you to be with me when I announced our good luck to the family. I assumed you would very much be angry with me if you were not present."  
Well, I had something to say to that, but I did not want to start a quarrel with him. I smiled what I thought was a polite smile, but my face betrayed me because Vidanric's own face was gleaming with repressed laughter. "All right, Danric. Go and pick out a suitable dress for me to wear, and I will attend the family with you."  
Vidanric smiled like a little child receiving a new toy and hurried over to the bed, kissed me quickly, and then dashed off to find a dress. A few minutes passed and he reappeared with a light blue gown with silver embroidery decorating the bodice. It was a perfect match to his own outfit. He was wearing a long, light blue tunic with beautifully embroidered wide sleeves, very flattering to his form. I slowly started moving my legs over the side of our bed in an attempt to waken myself. I suppose that I was not moving fast enough for Vidanric gently laid my gown on a chair and hurried over to the bed. He tossed the blankets aside, picked me up, carried me over to the chair with my gown, and gently placed me upright next to it.  
"Hurry! Hurry! I cannot wait any longer!" he prodded.  
"Hold your horses, Danric! I am moving, see?" I had begun stepping into the gown and soon, with my husband's help, had it pulled up over my shoulders and laced up the back. Vidanric quickly kissed my neck and darted off into my wardrobe again. I had started combing my long hair when Vidanric returned, this time carrying a pair of satin slippers and one of my fans. I sat in the chair next to me and Danric pulled my slippers onto my feet while I quickly tied my fan onto a cord at my waist. When we both had finished our tasks, Vidanric rose and pulled me to my feet up to his chest.  
"You look beautiful, Mel. Spectacular!" he breathed into my hair. "Let us go now. I believe your brother and Nimiar, Russav, and my parents are waiting for us in the Drawing Room. I am so excited that I cannot wait any longer. Please, ease my tension and let us presently be off."  
"I am yours to lead out the door," I said as I swept a graceful curtsey and flashed a smile at him.  
"You know, my dear, each instance at which you smile causes me to fall in love with you all over again. Might I kiss you and feel the shivers that I still receive upon doing so?"  
"I am yours to command," I giggled as he swiftly approached me.  
He kissed me then, and I also felt the familiar shivers which graced my body.  
Not perhaps even a second after his lips touched mine, Vidanric reached for my hand and quickly lead me down the hall towards the Drawing Room, myself laughing at his determination the entire way. Upon our entrance, the chatter abruptly ceased.  
Nimiar rapidly paced towards me eager to find out what we were going to reveal, although I assumed that she already knew. I had been dropping hints for days, perhaps unconsciously for weeks. The Prince and Princess of Renselaeus were sitting in chairs by the fireplace and each had a knowing smile on their face. Bran, of course, was smiling stupidly and had no clue at what was going on.  
Vidanric took a deep breath, squeezed my hand, and hurriedly blurted out, "Everybody, Mel's with child!"  
The room filled with gasps and clapping. Russav charged across the room and latched his arms around Vidanric's neck. "I knew it, cousin! I knew it! You have unknowingly been dropping hints and I have had an idea for the past several days."  
The Prince and Princess smiled at the two of us, three if you count Russav still attached to Vidanric. Elestra stood and kindly approached me saying, "My dear Meliara, congratulations! Might I inquire as to when my grandchild is to be expected?"  
My cheeks colored slightly as I replied, "The Healer believes in six or seven months at the latest."  
Nimiar was all smiles and wanted to hug me as soon as I had answered the Princess's question. "Meliara, I am so happy for you! You know, our children will not have much of a difference in age. I dearly hope that they will be great friends as you and I now are."  
"Nimiar, I sincerely agree with you, although I know that they will be great friends. How could they not with all of our personalities mingled together. Life, they will be one ornery pair of children!" I exclaimed not knowing that Vidanric had moved to stand directly behind me.  
"Are you saying that I was a problem child, my dear?" he asked mischievously.  
"No, but I am saying that any problems in personality are not entirely my own fault," I retorted.  
"Now, Vidanric. You very well know that you caused your mother and I a great deal of trouble when you were young," the Prince chimed in.  
"As he still does," the Princess added.  
We continued discourse for about another hour or so until most of the party realized that Petitioner's Court would be starting fairly soon. Vidanric and I dashed off to our room, reflecting on the reactions of our closest family and friends. Vidanric quickly washed himself and dressed for Court, gave me a quick kiss along with orders to do something quiet, and rushed off to the Royal Hall. I began penning a letter to Ara, the young girl whose rooms I had occupied during my little revolt the year prior. I wrote about my happy news among other things, folded the paper up, and sealed it. I called Mora, my maidservant, into the room and instructed her to have the letter sent. Like my husband before me, I too descended the stairs into our private bathing room. The bathing pool was steaming and looked particularly comforting. I eased myself into the water, but not until after a group of bath attendants helped me remove my gown and other things. I relaxed my body in the water and asked that a book of poetry be read to me. As the attendant returned and began reciting, I started thinking about names for my unborn child. I knew the action to be futile because tradition requested the first child of a couple to be named after a family member, and naturally, Alaerec and Elestra were to be chosen. "They are beautiful names," I told myself.  
I finished washing myself and then cleaned my teeth. My bath attendants helped me dry off and Mora appeared to escort me back up the private stairs. Mora and I selected a maroon gown with little cream-colored moonstones sewn in on the bodice to wear to Court. I knew that Vidanric would be angry when I appeared, but how could he expect me not to help him rule when I have not yet begun showing signs of a pregnancy? I then chose a matching headdress which Mora carefully nestled in my hair after deftly braiding the outer layer. I thought that I looked well enough to make a late appearance. I slipped on a pair of silken maroon slippers and began walking towards the Royal Hall where Court was currently being held. Each guard I passed bowed silently, except one.  
"A bit late are we, Your Majesty?"  
I quickly turned to see who had spoken. Nessaren stood at attention, grinning uncontrollably. "Captain Nessaren! How delightful it is to see you! Why, you have been gone from Athanarel for many weeks now, have you not? What mission did my husband send you on this time?" Nessaren was a member of my various escorts throughout the revolt.  
"Oh, it was not a mission, my Queen. I was merely visiting my family. I am very gracious towards your husband for allowing me to do so."  
I smiled. "If you wish, I shall inform him that, perhaps, your family ought to be guests here in Athanarel for a few weeks come spring? I would be pleased if they stayed in the city and visited for a while."  
Nessaren smiled and bowed her head. "If it pleases you, my Lady."  
We said our goodbyes and I eventually wound up at the doors leading into the Royal Hall. One of the guards was young and new. He practically gaped when I walked up, and I had to politely ask him to open the door for me. When his mind finally began working again, he blushed, mumbled apologies, and quickly opened a door. As the great door swung open, a curious Court turned to see who was arriving. The look on Vidanric's face was purely magical, the glare evident in his eyes. He was upset that I had not listened to him and was presently here, in the Royal Hall, when I was "supposed" to be resting or tasking myself with quiet things to do.  
Vidanric instantly recovered his face and announced, "Court, please welcome my wife, and the Queen of Remalna, Meliara."  
I whirled my fan around in Peaceful Discourse mode and, smiling, gracefully walked over to my cushion beside Vidanric, saying, "I thank you, my dear. My fellow courtiers, I am sorry for my extreme delay. My recent physical addition has made it necessary for me to take my time in my activities." I glanced at Vidanric, who was giving me one of his infamous assessing looks. I knew the last statement would soften him up, and sure enough, I saw the gleam of pure love and happiness appear in his gray eyes. I then turned my face to those of the Court, and my apology for the delay was returned by many friendly nods and smiles.  
Court proceeded as normal, but afterwards when both my husband and I were again in our rooms, Vidanric was clearly irritated that I had disobeyed him. "Why did you not listen to me? I do not want you near anything that will cause you stress."  
"Vidanric," I started calmly, "I did not want to disobey you. I never gave any promises, and besides, you should know me better than that!"  
He just sighed and shook his head. "I know. I should have known you would never listen."  
"Hey, now! I listen, sometimes. Anyway, you said yourself that the duties of ruling begin with a partnership, correct? I am not yet incapable of performing my duties as your wife and the queen of this land," I responded, holding my chin up high.  
"I love you, Mel. I will say it forever." He continued stating that he loved me while stealing a kiss between each one.  
"Okay! Okay! I get the point! You love me! I mean, how could you not? I am scrawny, quarrelsome, and moody now thanks to you."  
"You forgot beautiful, amazing, thought provoking, and intelligent," he interjected.  
Now, I could not but laugh at that. "I love you as well, Vidanric. So, what should we do now?"  
"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I believe Russav invited us to a riding party before dinner, which Tamara is graciously hosting."  
"That sounds nice," I said. "Should we ride separately, or shall we both share your gray like when we first met?"  
"I do not know," he said, raising his shoulders. "You might weigh too much for my horse now-"  
"How dare you insult your wife in that manner!" I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.  
"-but I think things can be arranged," he added, emphasizing the last few words.  
"That sounds better," I responded while walking towards my wardrobe for the third time that day. "Come on in and help me find my riding clothes."  
"You need help finding your clothes?" he asked inquisitively, raising a speculative eyebrow.  
"No, not really. Still, you can help me if you want to," I said, hoping that he would get the hint.  
He appeared in the doorway buttoning up his shirt, other riding clothes already on his body. "Ornery lady," he whispered in my ear. "I will send for my horse and be back in a moment."  
I was already dressed and waiting at my dressing table when Vidanric returned.  
"Shall we proceed, my Queen?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"Yes. I believe we shall," I said, flashing him a smile.  
He placed my hand at his elbow and we proceeded out to where Danric's gray waited outside the Royal Wing. 


	3. A Riding Party

Disclaimer: Sherwood Smith is the sole owner of characters, places, and things mentioned in the book(s) Crown Duel. Some activities belong to her as well, although most interactions are of my own creation.  
  
We walked slowly through the grand halls of our palace at Athanarel towards the stable grounds where Vindanric's gray steed awaited. I had several thoughts and feelings controlling my mind that, despite my futile attempts at keeping them hidden, my husband quickly noticed.  
"Meliara, what is on your mind?" Vidanric asked, a slight look of concern crawling across his face.  
"Well, it just seems that you have been a little out of character lately, Danric. Or so our friends have thought, anyway," I said slowly.  
"I have realized that. I am ecstatic, that is all," he replied. He then glanced at my face for a brief instant before asking, "Was there a mistake? Did I embarrass myself?"  
"No, Danric. At least, from my point of view, you were merely a joyous father sharing his happy news with his family and friends. What could be wrong in that?"  
Vidanric furrowed his brow in thought, although only for a trice. "So, my behavior was not unnecessary or over dramatic?"  
My laugh was light and airy as I replied, "No. It was perfect. I would have been worried if you presented the news with your courtly finesse, mask, and drawl." I mocked the drawl and face as I then said, "Mother, Father, Branaric, Nimiar, and Russav, we have some joyous news of which we would like to share with you. My wife, Meliara, is expecting a child come spring."  
The two of us shared a laugh and then realized we were just inside the doors leading out to the stable grounds. We paused our walking as Vidanric raised a speculative eyebrow and said, "That was a really pitiful imitation, my dear. Is that the best you can do?"  
I raised my own eyebrow and mocked him again saying, "No, my good sir. I have many more imitations, each more horrible sounding than the former." By the end of the statement I was laughing and Vidanric was smiling, the corners of his eyes gleaming.  
A palace servant opened the broad door and led us outside to where Vidanric's gray was patiently waiting. The horse tossed its head and snorted upon our approach. My husband helped boost me up into the saddle and then hoisted himself up behind me. I felt him wrap his strong arm around my waist and was promptly handed the reins, by the servant, into his other hand. The horse meandered forward at an agreeable pace and after a few moments, Russav, the Duke of Savona, was riding along our right side, mounted on a sleek, black stallion with a silver mane and tail. Russav's stallion reared back at the sudden command to approach an unfamiliar horse.  
"Life, this stallion is skittish!" Russav shouted. "Vidanric, whatever do you suppose is wrong?"  
"Russav, I assume that your abrupt command for the horse to approach my own frightened it substantially," Vidanric calmly replied.  
Russav eased his steed a slight distance farther away from Danric's gray, resulting in an obvious change in the horse's demeanor.  
"Now, Russav, whose presences should we expect to see on this riding party," I asked.  
"Lady Meliara, I believe I have invited your brother and his wife, Ladies Trishe, Renna, Tamara, Arasa, and Elenet," he said, counting the names off on his fingers before continuing with, "Geral, Lords Deric and Olervec, and the three of us, of course. Hmm, do you think it shall be overcrowded?"  
"It appears that this shall be a fairly pleasant outing you have organized, cousin. I assure you that the company is a perfect blend of friends and acquaintances, and I do believe that it will be thoroughly enjoyable," Vidanric replied.  
The three of us approaching the designated meeting area with Bran, Nee, and Elenet already present and sitting lazily on a blanket under the shade of a tree. Vidanric and Russav dismounted and my husband helped me down while Russav tied the horses to the horse post along with the other steeds.  
"Meliara, please come and sit here by Elenet and I," Nee called.  
I smiled and carefully walked across the soft grass to where the two ladies sat quietly chatting. Elenet's soft laugh abruptly stopped when I reached the pair of ladies. A brief look of pain flashed across her face as she glanced from me to Vidanric and then back to myself. I felt a pang of sorrow for her, as I had recently married the man she had come to love. She tended to be reserved around me, and I assumed that it was due to that fact.  
"Good afternoon, or evening, whichever you prefer," I said as I plopped down next to Nee. "Hello, Elenet! How are things going for you today? Not so out-of-spirits, I hope?"  
Elenet simply replied, "No, Your Majesty. I have been quite well."  
An awkward silence followed the statement until Vidanric walked over and asked if any of us wished for a cup of tea, coffee, or hot chocolate. I asked for chocolate but Nee and Elenet graciously declined the offer. I heard a high-pitched laugh and looked over my right shoulder to see the rest of the riding party arrive. Tamara looked spectacular in a blue sapphire colored gown, riding sidesaddle alongside Lady Trishe. Moments later they were walking and mingling amongst us already present. Vidanric returned with two steaming cups of chocolate, one for me and the other for himself. Nee, Elenet, and I stood up and greeted the newcomers. After partaking in the warm drinks, the entire party mounted their horses again and set off in the direction of the gardens.  
The company was pleasant, as well as the dinner Tamara had prepared, which was waiting for us when we returned. After time changed second blue, our acquaintances said cordial goodbyes and departed off to their rooms for quiet evening activities. Vidanric and I were the last to leave, and upon entering our own rooms in the Royal Wing, Vidanric turned and quickly drew his sword.  
"Vidanric, what is wrong?" I demanded, clearly confused.  
"Shh!" He quickly glanced around the room, spotted a tapestry, and I saw his eyes narrow. He slowly stalked over to the tapestry, and as he yanked it aside, I let out a piercing scream. 


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Sherwood Smith is the sole owner of characters, places, and things mentioned in the book(s) Crown Duel. Some activities belong to her as well, although most interactions are of my own creation.  
  
If instinct had not demanded that I inhale, my lungs would have deflated completely and I probably would have passed out cold on my bedroom floor. Vidanric, his sword held at the ready, yanked the tapestry aside to reveal a round, frightened, face.  
"Azmus! Life, you scared me! What are you doing sneaking around our rooms?" Vidanric yelled, all traces of a courtier gone. "What is so difficult with leaving a note or, at the very least, arriving as a goldsmith?"  
"Vidanric," I said, walking towards him with my hand out apprehensively. "Please stop yelling and regain your composure."  
His face quickly acquired his familiar court mask and he held out his hand saying, "Forgive me, Azmus. You really did frighten me. I hope that your news is not wholly terrible, is it? You rarely grace us with unexpected visits."  
Azmus stepped forward and clasped Vidanric's hand in his own replying, "I thank you, Your Majesties. However, I am unhappy in telling you that my news is indeed terrible."  
"Oh, Azmus! Whatever is it? Please, sit down. Would you like a cup of tea? Chocolate perhaps? Mora! Would you please bring us a pot of warm chocolate? Thank you," I babbled while my husband and Azmus, my family spy, seated themselves at my tiny tea table.  
"I have acquired some news through my contacts at Sles Adran. The Norsundrians are acting rather suspicious, and I believe that they might launch a war against Remalna in the coming years," Azmus spurted. "As of right now, sparse groups of soldiers are appearing along the border and several spies have been caught. They admit nothing, of course, but all patterns lead to an upcoming war."  
I gasped and my breath was caught in my throat. "A war? Azmus, are you absolutely sure? Danric, what think you of this?"  
Vidanric had his head lowered and his brow furrowed in thought. He looked up and over at me slowly saying, "In truth, my dear, I do believe that a war will happen, although my sources predicted that it would occur in a few years. I have gradually been increasing our military strength, given what it is as there has only been a ruler for a few months. Remalna's army is gaining strength, and in addition to my own private army from Renselaeus, we have a decently strong force. However, I believe that unless the entire country volunteers, we might not be able to defend ourselves and defeat the Norsundrians."  
"You are saying that a war is going to happen and that I am going to be left here, in Athaneral, to rule with our child while you are away fighting an unbeatable foe?"  
"Meliara, I did not say that the Norsundrians were unbeatable. I merely said that unless we increase our forces, there is a chance that we will be defeated."  
"Well, as I am learning magic, why not enlist the aid of the mages of Sartor? And perhaps while we are enlisting their help, I can ride the borders with you and use what I know to our advantage early on?"  
Both Azmus and Vidanric yelled "No!" in unison, Vidanric's eyes intense and worrisome, Azmus's appalled.  
Azmus replied with careful words at my suggestion, saying, "My Lady Meliara, please do not startle us with ideas such as that. You very well know that while your husband is away at the border, your duty is to stay here and rule in his place. You will also need to care for your child, as war is no place for a future heir of Remalna. You need not worry about your husband Meliara, as we will take great care of him."  
I stared at Azmus ferociously. "'I need not worry?' You seriously expect me not to worry?" I glared at Vidanric. "Do you actually agree with him?"  
"Meliara, please do not be angry. I do not wish for you to be angry with me or Azmus. I honestly hope that we will have years to prepare for a war. When the time comes for Remalna to defend itself, perhaps you will have had enough magical training to join me in battle. I know that it is futile to tell you not to go."  
I cautiously looked at his face for any trace of falsehood, but he still wore his court mask. "Are you telling me the truth, Vidanric?"  
"Yes."  
"Positively?"  
"Yes."  
"Azmus, tell me. Do you know of any Sartorian mages that would be willing to come to Athaneral to teach me their craft?"  
"Well, Lady Meliara, I know of one in particular that has wished to be of service for many years. She would be honored, I am sure, to assist you in your studies, if that is indeed what you wish," Azmus replied.  
I again looked at my husband, who still gazing at me. "Vidanric, what do you think?"  
"I think it a wonderful idea for you to have a tutor. Azmus, are you positive that the mage will be a woman and not another man for my dear Meliara to fall in love with?" Vidanric inquired, smiling.  
Azmus rose to his feet and bowed. "My Lord, I am sure of it. I will depart now, as I am sure you both have much to discuss. Good night, Your Majesties."  
Vidanric and I both stood. "Thank you for your information, Azmus. Please, go to the Kitchens and take something to eat for your journey back home," I said.  
"Yes. I agree. Also, Azmus, please be careful on your journey. We do not wish for any harm to come to you," my husband added.  
Azmus gave us another graceful bow, merely replied "I thank you," and departed.  
Vidanric stared after him for a moment, but then suddenly turned to me with one of his assessing looks. I was caught staring at him.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About what, my dear? Please, enlighten me," he said, approaching me and pulling me into his strong arms.  
"Oh, well, you know. The usual."  
"And that would be?"  
"Well, there is you, our child, you, Azmus's news, you, our kingdom, you . . . "  
"Oh, so you think about me a lot, do you?" he asked, smiling tenderly.  
"Perhaps, I do. There is not a problem with that, is there, my dearest?"  
Vidanric did not reply, but kissed me softly.  
"There is not a problem with that, is there, my dearest," I repeated, hoping to receive another kiss, which I did earn.  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Vidanric asked.  
"I do not think so," I said.  
"Well, I do indeed love you."  
"Well, I do indeed love you, too," I giggled.  
"All right, Meliara. Now that I have your devout attention, do you really intend to call a mage here to tutor you?"  
I attempted to pull away from him but his arms held me in place. "Yes, why?"  
"If you join me at war, I do not think I could bear losing you. I almost did so months ago with Flauvic and I intend to not do so again."  
"Vidanric," I pleaded, "if you do not allow me to study, I will have less of a chance surviving than if I do. I speak truth do I not?"  
"Yes, my dear. I do believe that you are right," Vidanric sighed, clearing giving in. "Can we perhaps go to sleep now and discuss this tomorrow?"  
"I suppose. Yes, I am a tad tired, thank you."  
We changed into our sleeping clothes and climbed into our bed. It was scarcely seconds after I laid my head upon my pillow that I fell into a deep slumber, Vidanric already asleep at my side. 


End file.
